


Sauvage

by TRASHCAKE



Series: Counter Managers, and the Improper Use of Cosmetics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Department Store, M/M, No bottles of Double Serum were harmed in the making of this fic, They all work for cosmetic brands, Xiuhun are idiots, improper use of product
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Minseok is ordinary, Sehun is beautiful and no one respects the sancity of paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauvage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Seokmonsters](http://seokmonsters.livejournal.com/) 2016!
> 
> I work too much. This is what happens when you work a lot and try and come up with fic ideas when there's no customers... So what I'm saying is that I'm basically Minseok. Except I work for one of Dior's competitors and no one as cute as Sehun comes by my counter????? So really I'm not Minseok, but I kinda wish I was.

Minseok takes a deep breath. With one hand, he fixes the tiny _Dior_ pin on the left side of his chest. There’s some tarnishing around the edges of the cursive script, testament to his time with the company. If someone were to look closely, they’d see dark grey marks on silver metal, ghosts of his fingertips as they grip the _D_ and _R_ each morning; threading the backing pin though worn holes in starched shirts. 

His uniform isn’t stifling; simple black garments from his own wardrobe, shiny shoes and branded pin. But then again, he’s not hiding himself away behind layers of fabric. Minseok isn’t Jongdae, whose intricate back tattoo can be seen through the white material of his _Clarins_ uniform if he stretches in just the right way. Minseok isn’t Kyungsoo, who one day complained that the pins on his _Clinique_ lab coat catch on his pierced nipples something awful. And Minseok definitely isn’t Baekhyun, the boy who hides his love for snapbacks and baggy hoodies behind the glitter on his eyelids as he mans the _Yves Saint Laurent_ counter. 

He exhales, straightening his posture as he glides through the staff door, and onto the cosmetics floor. 

Minseok is just Minseok, and there’s nothing extraordinary about that. 

\------

“I have so many bottles of _Double Serum_ at home, do you want one?” Jongdae skips the formality of greeting Minseok as he arrives at his counter, choosing instead to drape himself across their shared cash register. His shirt rides up at the back, exposing the trunk of _The Whomping Willow_ that curls along his hips and stretches towards his shoulderblades. 

“Sure, why not.” Minseok replies, elbowing his co-worker away from the drawer. It’s Monday, which means no customers and lots of time for paperwork. “I need to see what all this fuss is about.” 

“You’ll see visible results after just one use!” Jongdae spiels, “Your baby face will be as soft as a baby’s butt.” 

“Wonderful.” He deadpans, focusing his energy on looking over the previous week's figures. He made his target, thanks to the never ending popularity of the new _Sauvage_ fragrance. There should be a nice commission check sitting pretty in his bank account; finally, he’s able to afford a new pair of earphones, the standard ones he received with his phone are on their last leg, it’s about time to replace them.

“Seriously,” Jongdae continues. He exudes none of the French luxury his brand encompasses, “If I don’t give them away I’ll start using them as butt plugs.” 

Minseok eyes the 90ml bottle of product with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jongdae chides, “I’m desperate and horny enough to try anything at this point” 

Jongdae’s painfully one-sided crush on their Floor Manager is common knowledge, except to the man himself. Joonmyeon is far too concerned with sales targets and customer satisfaction to notice Jongdae’s awful attempts at flirting, so he’s resigned himself to whining desperately about how single he is, at least until the attraction fades. 

“If you end up in hospital because you’ve got a bottle of _Double Serum_ stuck up your ass, I’m not picking you up.” 

A soft snort, the sort of noise made by someone stifling a bout of laughter, resonates from Minseok’s counter. A cold chill washes over him, there’s a standard to uphold; not only with the brand he works for but for the department store that pays the other half of his wages. Discussing the alternative usage of product as sex toys is far from professional. 

“Go easy on that shit, Sehun,” Jongdae calls out, and Minseok is momentarily relieved. It’s not a paying customer, ready to complain to their manager. It’s just Sehun, one of the kids who work in the tech department upstairs. He seems out of place on the cosmetics floor, ripped jeans and sneakers standing out against the black, polished plastic of the fragrance stand. In his hand lies a bottle of _Sauvage_ ; it’s his pre-work ritual-- stopping by Minseok’s counter and dousing himself in the fragrance. 

“It’s not an overpowering scent. That’s what Minseok said.” Sehun retorts, his tone of voice almost suggesting that he’ll poke his tongue out childishly at the end of his sentence. He doesn’t, but his tongue slips out to swipe along pink lips anyway. Minseok tries not to stare too hard, focusing instead on the mole on his neck as it shifts in and out of view, obscured by the _Beats_ headphones that seem permanently attached to Sehun’s body. 

“That’s not an invitation to try,” Jongdae says. He snatches the bottle from Sehun’s hands. “Chest and neck, they’re your power points. The scent will emanate strongest from there.” 

Sometimes Minseok forgets that Jongdae has the same roots as him; fighting to make target in the snake pit they call the fragrance section. He’s always been good at sales, and it’s no wonder _Clarins_ picked him up. 

“Chest and neck. Got it.” Sehun mumbles, committing the advice to memory. “My shift starts in five, I better go.” 

He stands still for a moment as if waiting. Minseok drags his eyes away from the younger man’s neck, refusing to note that his lips are still as pink and shiny as they had been moments prior. 

“Have a good day,” Sehun says quietly, staring at Minseok with a look he just can’t decipher.

“Uh, yeah, you too.” He replies, busying his hands with sales sheets. 

Minseok blinks and Sehun is gone, long legs taking the escalator steps two as a time as he rushes to his shift. 

“Smooth,” Jongdae says. There’s a standard Minseok needs to uphold, not only for his brand but for the department store as well. That’s the only reason why he doesn’t elbow Jongdae in the stomach. 

\------

“We’ve got an extra fifteen percent off for staff today,” Kyungsoo notifies him as he slides into the seat next to him. Minseok’s break always coincides with the _Clinique_ Manager’s, so they’ve formed a bond as the only two cosmetics staff on the 1pm lunch shift. “So if you need to stock up, now’s the time.” 

“Yeah, I’ll come over after work,” Minseok replies offhandedly, preoccupied with his salad and the single cherry tomato evading the precise stabs of his fork.

“Actually, if you could come over at about three, that would be great,” Kyungsoo says sheepishly. “That’s when Chanyeol gets off.” 

“Oh.” He replies. His fork finally pierces the skin of his tomato. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah, _oh_.” Kyungsoo replies with a roll of his eyes. He shifts in his chair, and Minseok watches as the pins on his lab coat drag across his chest. Kyungsoo winces slightly, and the older manager makes a mental note to avoid getting his nipples pierced. 

“So he’s still bothering you, then?” Chanyeol’s the manager on duty for the toy section. He’s six-foot-something of Peter Pan syndrome, and irrevocably in love with Kyungsoo. He spends half his break at the _Clinique_ counter, and half his paycheck on their products. Claiming it's for his sister, Chanyeol’s skin is noticeably, and suspiciously nicer since he began his awkward courtship.

“I think he’s planning to ask me out, soon.” Kyungsoo mutters. There’s a flush to his cheeks, head dipped to hide a smile. 

“Are you going to say yes?” He asks, genuinely curious. The normally quiet counter manager is so lively around Chanyeol; half the time he’s cussing him out, but there’s still that small, secret smile on his face when Chanyeol walks away. They’d make a good couple. 

“I--” Kyungsoo starts, completely aware that he’s been caught out. His shoulders slump in defeat. “Probably.”

“So you _don’t_ want me to come over at three, then?” Minseok teases gently.

“No, no. Come over. I kinda want to see how he’d react to competition.” Kyungsoo replies with a smirk. 

“You’re awful, Soo.” He chides but laughs anyway. “Throw the poor boy a bone.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I plan to.” Minseok promptly chokes on a leaf of lettuce. Despite it being the very definition of Too Much Information, he’s resigned himself to living vicariously through the relationships of others. Chanyeol’s the real life version of a romance novel love interest; and Kyungsoo’s sick of the chase, Minseok can tell. 

His insides churn with jealousy. It’s not because he’s interested in Chanyeol, or Kyungsoo for that matter. He just knows that their story will end in a fairytale ending, and he just wants that for himself.

\------

His counter reeks of _Sauvage_. He’ll never admit it, but Minseok _hates_ it. Just once, he’d like someone to come to his counter without spraying it. It’s been months since the launch, yet there are still people who haven’t sampled it. 

The fragrance itself isn’t awful, but Minseok spends most of the day with the scent in his nose. He’s gotten to the point where he can recognise each note of the fragrance as it settles into skin, using it to estimate just how long it’s been since reapplication. 

“Don’t glare at me like that,” Jongdae peers over the rim of his glasses. Minseok isn’t truly sure if he needs them, or is using them to seem more intelligent whilst doing paperwork. “I didn’t spray it.” 

“No, if you sprayed fragrance, this area would stink like _Eau Dynamisante_ instead.” Minseok chides, and Jongdae sniffs at him, affronted. Of course, Jongdae shares his dislike of _Clarins’_ signature scent, but he can’t display it as openly whilst on the cosmetics floor.

“It was Sehun.” Jongdae mumbles. 

“And that matters, how?” He replies, straightening already straight bottles of fragrance, just to busy his hands. The mere mention of Sehun’s name affects Minseok more than it should; memories of spit-slicked pink, pink lips flashing through his mind. 

“You’re a terrible actor,” Jongdae says, barely even glancing at him over his paperwork. “I mean, you’re good at acting when there’s a customer around, but you can’t fool me.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Minseok’s still on the defensive. He’d never outright deny that Sehun is attractive; it’d be absurd to, for the boy is nothing but stunning--- looks and figure wasted in his field of employment. But just how much that attractiveness affects him-- well, he thought he’d done a pretty good job at hiding it. 

“I think he’s into you,” Jongdae says, waving his hand flippantly. Minseok’s stomach drops. “He’s always here.” 

“He buys from you, not from me.” Minseok probably knows Sehun’s skin care routine by heart. He’s a good customer, almost fanatically loyal to the _Clarins_ brand. And with the way he hangs on Jongdae's every word during their conversations, it’s definitely not Minseok that he’s here for, not at all. 

“Yeah, but he didn’t buy from me until he saw you.” Jongdae sighs, as if defeated by how hard Minseok is fighting him. “He came in one day, tried on _Sauvage_ and then asked me for your name. I have his number in the Customer Registry if you want it.” 

“That’s highly illegal,” Minseok says in lieu of a proper reply. 

“Yeah, but he’d give you his number if you asked for it.” He reasons. 

Minseok doesn’t dignify him with a response.

\-----

Abandoning his post to help Kyungsoo with his Chanyeol Problem was an awful idea. He stands awkwardly at the _Clinique_ counter, dipping his hand into the glass jar of sample products at the counter and tries not to stare. 

Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol into his consulting chair the second he’d walked up to the counter, muttering thinly veiled concerns about the state of his skin. He’s currently standing over him in a way that’s borderline unprofessional; one of Chanyeol’s long legs is tucked under the small plastic chair, with the other extended right out in front of him. Minseok notices with envy that the appendage is long enough to stretch across nearly half of Kyungsoo’s designated floor space. 

He keeps staring at Chanyeol’s leg, because he really doesn’t want to watch as Kyungsoo very nearly straddles their co-worker, tracing his fingertips down his cheeks while “checking for signs of dehydration”. Chanyeol’s grin is so large, it looks like his face is going to tear. His hands clench and unclench on his thighs, as if resisting the temptation to put his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, or pull him straight into his lap. 

“Cute,” Sehun says quietly. It’s not Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s rather blatant pre-mating ritual that makes him regret leaving the comfort and safety of his own counter, it’s the fact that he has to stand around awkwardly avoiding Sehun’s eye while it happens. He can smell the base notes of _Sauvage_ as Sehun reaches over to pull the sample out of Minseok’s grip. 

“Can I have this?” Sehun asks, fingertips dragging over Minseok’s as he retracts his hand. Minseok swallows the lump in his throat. It was an accident, he reasons. A chanced brush of skin on skin.

“Do you even know what it is?” He manages to reply, still avoiding looking Sehun in the eye. 

“No idea. It just looks cool.” Minseok has never heard Sehun laugh before, and it’s a such a shame. His childish giggles could lift even the darkest of rooms and Minseok is awestruck. He lifts his eyes and Sehun is looking at him with the fondest of looks, and maybe, just maybe Jongdae is right--- 

“If you’re quite done, I kinda need my register.” Kyungsoo’s voice is monotonous, but there’s the ghost of a smirk on his lips. 

“Right, sorry.” Minseok coughs awkwardly, refusing to meet Sehun’s eyes now that the moment is broken. 

Apparently, Kyungsoo wasn’t in that much of a hurry to process the transaction, as minutes pass and he hasn’t scanned a single item through. Chanyeol leans across the counter, fiddling with the test tube shaped pins adorning Kyungsoo’s lapel.

“He likes lounge bars and has his nipples pierced,” Minseok says, taking delight in the murderous glare Kyungsoo sends his way. On the other hand, Chanyeol seems to be muttering a prayer of thanks as he fixes his eyes on Kyungsoo’s chest. “You know, if you were wondering.” 

“Thanks for letting me know.” He rasps out, eyes still transfixed. Sehun laughs again, and sunbeams seem to dance behind Minseok’s eyes as he blinks. 

“Cute,” Sehun says again, as Kyungsoo throws a handful of samples into Chanyeol’s bag, with a suggestive mutter of _come see me again if you want to know what they do_ , thrown in as well for good measure.

“They’re a little gross, to be honest,” Minseok replies, eyeing the uncharacteristic flush of Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he reaches towards their tall co-worker, wiping excess product from his forehead with a gentle touch.

“I wasn’t talking about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo,” Sehun replies, and he has the audacity to wink, sauntering off like he hasn’t just turned Minseok’s world on end. 

Though hours old, the scent of _Sauvage_ still lingers. Minseok finds he hates the smell a little less than he did earlier in the day. 

\------

Working inside under artificial lights dulls Minseok’s sensors; stepping out from the building and into the carpark is often a shock to his system. He’s so accustomed to bright lights and regulated temperatures that the low light of dusk and the thick, humid air comes as an almost unwelcome surprise. Thunder rumbles in the distance, and from his vantage point of the centre’s rooftop, he can see lightning as it sparks along the horizon. 

The distance from the rooftop carpark to the street below spans over eight storeys and Minseok drives with uncharacteristic haste; cutting corners, driving through empty parking spaces as a short cut. The Weather Girl on the radio says they’re in for one hell of a storm, voice bright and perky despite reporting on such God awful weather. Minseok desperately wants to make it home before the worst of it hits-- his work clothes are still drying on the balcony, and he’s pretty certain that he’s left at least one of his windows open. 

Cursing, he exits the building to find that the rain has started, drops of water hitting the roof of his car loudly. The usual _pitter patter_ replaced by the thunderous banging of near-torrential rain. 

Pulling out onto the street, Minseok notices a soaked, shaking figure sitting at the bus stop; Tall. Boyish. Ripped jeans and Vans. Hoodie pulled up to protect his face from the oncoming storm. It’s hard to see through the rain, but Minseok knows it’s Sehun. They usually finish at the same time, Minseok heads through one exit on his way to the staff car park, Sehun through another in order to catch his bus on time. It’s crossed Minseok’s mind several times, the idea of asking Sehun if perhaps he’d like a lift home. 

It crosses his mind again as he watches the boy shiver, bus shelter doing nothing to protect Sehun from the wind and the rain. 

He’s beautiful, adorable. Minseok could use every complimentary adjective in his vocabulary to describe Sehun and it still wouldn’t be enough. Minseok is just _Minseok_ , and he doesn’t have a chance with someone so wonderful. 

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Minseok drives on, sparing no further glances at Sehun as he waits, drenched yet patient, for his bus. He sighs, berating himself over another missed opportunity, but it's better this way. Keeping his distance means saving himself from heartbreak.

At least, that's what he tries to tell himself.

\------ 

“Chanyeol doesn’t find you the least bit threatening.” Kyungsoo takes his customary seat next to Minseok, the buttons of his lab coat hitting the wooden surface of the table with several succinct _thuds_. “Try and look a little grumpier next time.” 

“He didn't find me threatening because you were _all over him_ ”. He fixes Kyungsoo with a pointed look, before returning his attention to his phone. “So that's your fault, not mine.” 

“You were too busy eye fucking his friend to be useful, anyway,” Kyungsoo replies with a flippant wave of his hand. It’s almost impossible to get the last word in with Kyungsoo, his sharp eyes and even sharper wit have him ready to tear people apart at the slightest provocation. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” _Eye fucking_ is hardly the phrase he'd use; Minseok is nothing but careful during his interactions with Sehun, concealing his emotions, even to himself. 

“Tall, blonde and twinky?” Minseok can see Kyungsoo’s smirk from the corner of his eye. “Ringing any bells?” 

“You sound like Jongdae.” Kyungsoo lets out the most _satisfying_ noise in protest, utterly offended at being compared to the _Clarins_ manager. Their respective brands switch between first and second best selling skincare brands on the floor, and the two managers spend each month trying to outsell each other. 

With a smirk, Minseok makes a mental note to find more similarities between the rivals; just in case he needs to win another argument with Kyungsoo. 

“Has your commission come in, yet?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to change the subject, “There’s a new bar I want to try out, but I figure you owe me a drink or two.” 

“Take Chanyeol,” Minseok replies with a laugh, he's on a roll today, it's not often he can shut Kyungsoo down not once, but twice in a row. “My commission money is paying for a new pair of earphones.” 

He humours Kyungsoo, checking his bank balance on his phone as he picks at his lunch. Surprisingly, the money _has_ come through; Minseok shows Kyungsoo the figures on the screen with an excited grin.

“Tall, blonde and twinky works in tech, doesn't he?” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows are thick and untamed and Baekhyun from _Yves Saint Laurent_ is often vocal in his distaste for them. Now, as Kyungsoo attempts to wiggle his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, Minseok can understand why; there appears to be two caterpillars dancing along Kyungsoo’s brow bone. It’s rather disconcerting. 

“I don't like where you're going with this,” Minseok says with uncertainty. The caterpillars continue with their hypnotizing wiggle as Kyungsoo regards him over the frame of his glasses. 

“And I don't like being compared to Jongdae.” For someone so small, Kyungsoo is surprisingly strong. Minseok discovers this the hard way, as he's physically manhandled from the staff room and back onto the floor.

\------

To Minseok’s relief and Kyungsoo’s frustration, Sehun isn't present on the technology floor when they arrive. In his place is someone Minseok knows only by face. 

“Hey isn't that--” Kyungsoo starts, pointing at their unnamed coworker in awe. 

“The guy who kept encouraging Jongin to strip at the Christmas party?” Minseok finishes for him. Sweet, quiet Jongin from the youth section apparently turns into sexy, smirking Jongin after a few vodka, lime and sodas. During the whole ordeal, a blonde man continuously waved fresh twenty dollar bills in Jongin’s direction as the rest of the staff (Minseok included) tried to pull the boy from on top of the table before he broke something.

“I'm hoping he'll offer a repeat performance this year.” The man, who apparently could hear them, says with a laugh. His name tag reads _Luhan_ , and his default expression seems to be some sort of shit-eating grin. “What can I help you with?” 

“I need some headphones,” Minseok says, speaking first before Kyungsoo can enquire as to Sehun’s whereabouts. 

“Oh, um. I can't really help you there, uhhh,” Luhan starts sheepishly, eyes flicking to Minseok’s name tag. “Minseok.” 

The gears in Luhan’s head turn almost visibly, apologetic expression turning into something far more frightening. “So. _You're_ Minseok.” 

“And you're friends with Sehun.” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

“How did you know?” Luhan looks genuinely surprised, fiddling with the lanyard around his neck. 

“Lucky guess.” Kyungsoo mumbles, shooting Minseok a look that he just can't decipher. 

“Anyway,” Luhan says, giving Minseok an appreciative once over. His gaze lingers for an uncomfortable amount of time on Minseok’s crotch, and he resists the urge to cover himself. “Sehun’s out back getting some stock. He’ll be back soon.” 

“Can’t you help us?” Minseok pleas. Luhan seems as insufferably smug as Kyungsoo, dealing with both of them, _plus_ Sehun is just too much for him to handle. 

“No can do.” Luhan shrugs apologetically. “I don’t work in tech.”

“Where _do_ you work?” Kyungsoo peers at him inquisitively. Truly, Luhan looks out of place on the technology floor, he dresses like the typical Boy Next Door; collared shirt tucked into expensive looking jeans. On the other hand, Sehun, and the rest of his co-workers wouldn’t look out of place at local gig. 

“Lingerie.” Luhan’s grin is salacious. 

“Of course you do,” Minseok says under his breath. He’s willing to bet Luhan’s got a pair of killer puppy dog eyes to cover his lecherous gaze, the kind of salesperson who sweet talks customers into big sales while discreetly eyeing their cleavage as the transaction goes through. 

“I can’t help you find your earphones,” Luhan’s gaze is fixed somewhere over Minseok’s shoulder, he seems to be laughing at some kind of joke that Minseok’s not in on. “But if you’re after a pair of frilly panties, you know who to ask.” 

Kyungsoo’s bark of laughter is drowned out by the loud _thud_ of a cardboard box being dropped on the ground. Sehun curses, startled. He looks between Luhan and Minseok with an expression of unadulterated fear. 

“I’m good.” Minseok says, inwardly thankful that his voice doesn’t waver, “Thanks, though.” 

“Who says they’re for you?” Luhan raises an eyebrow, jerking his head in Sehun’s direction. Minseok tries his best not to imagine Sehun in lingerie, but he fails miserably. He'd look so pretty in pink lace; fiddling with the embellishments shyly as Minseok takes in his appearance, licking his lips and regarding Minseok through thick lashes-- 

“You can go now.” Sehun squeaks, trying to push Luhan in the direction escalator. “Thanks, Luhan.” 

“Remember what I said!” Luhan yells cheerily over his shoulder, waving at Minseok as Sehun all but drags him away.

“You were _totally_ imagining him in a pair of frilly panties.” Kyungsoo snickers in mirth. 

“Shut up.” Minseok grumbles. He hates how utterly transparent he is. Silently cursing Luhan, he shakes his head, but the images just won't go away. Minseok knows he'll be thinking about Sehun in lingerie for a long, long time. 

“So, uh, you needed my help?” Sehun, evidently having disposed of Luhan, rubs at the back of head shyly. He doesn't even look at Kyungsoo, focus fully on Minseok. Having someone's undivided attention feels so foreign; even during a sale, the customer is enraptured by the product, Minseok’s soft voice listing the features and benefits proving nothing but background noise.

“You're both hopeless,” Kyungsoo says, loud enough for only Minseok to hear. “I'm gonna go bother Chanyeol for a while.” 

Kyungsoo leaves them in an awkward silence, offering a two finger salute that Minseok only notices. 

“I, uh, need some new earphones?” Minseok winced at the uncertainty of his voice. It’s the first time he and Sehun have been truly alone together, there's no counter, no co-worker to act as a buffer. 

“Alright.” Sehun says, smile like sunshine, “I'll help you find the perfect pair.” 

Minseok sighs, quietly mourning his bank account. He knows he'll buy whatever Sehun suggests; with the image of his young co-worker’s lingerie clad form still fresh in his head, Minseok knows he'll be too distracted to make any logical decisions. 

\------

“I thought you wanted to buy _earphones_ , Kyungsoo says, poking at the sealed box with disdain, “These are _headphones_.” 

“Sehun is very persuasive.” Minseok reasons. He's not experiencing buyer's remorse, not yet. Of course he spent more than he planned to, but the promised sound quality of his new headphones seemed too tempting to resist. The fact that the salesperson himself could also be described as ‘too tempting to resist’ has nothing to do with it.

“What, did he give you a blow job along with an extended warranty?” Kyungsoo laughs at his own joke. Minseok doesn't find it quite as funny. Now he's got the mental image of Sehun wrapping those pretty pink lips around his dick to go along with the lingerie fantasy. Sehun giving him a blowjob while wearing pink panties--- 

“Please don’t fantasize while you're with me.” Kyungsoo snaps his fingers in front of Minseok’s nose. “It’s creepy. I'm uncomfortable.” 

“You're creepy.” Minseok retorts childishly, eyes crossing as they follow Kyungsoo’s rhythmically snapping fingers. 

“I'm _eccentric_.” Kyungsoo says with an unreasonable amount of pride. “And these headphones look awfully familiar, don't you think?”

Minseok regards the image adorning the box with a quizzical eye. Sure, they look vaguely familiar, maybe he's seen people using them before. Sehun _did_ say that they're from a popular range--

“I can hear you thinking,” Kyungsoo fixes his glasses with a grin, “So I'll let you in on a secret.” 

Leaning over, he cups his hand around Minseok’s ear. “Sehun was wearing the same pair around his neck, just in a different colour.” 

Minseok inwardly curses Kyungsoo, and his meticulous attention to detail. 

“He made you buy the same headphones that he owns so you can _match_.” He draws back with a laugh, “You've already got couple items!” 

Minseok’s careful plan of avoiding his feelings is beginning to crumble; all it took was a pair of headphones.

\------

Friday afternoons are synonymous with Hell. For most people working in retail, it's not even the final day in their working week. For Minseok, Fridays are usually the equivalent of an office worker’s Wednesday; he's already tired, but he's only halfway through his working week.

A gaggle of elderly women crowds his fragrance display, trying to smell the difference between the _J’Adore_ range, complaining loudly that they can't seem to find the _perfume_ version of his brand's classic scent. 

Minseok can feel a tension headache blooming along his temples as he prepares to carefully explain that a _perfume_ is actually a concentrate, and what they're looking for is most likely the _Eau de Parfum_ , which is clearly displayed in the center of the stand.

“I’ll take this one.” Jongdae places a comforting hand on Minseok’s shoulder, “You've got a more important customer at your makeup display.” 

Minseok trusts Jongdae with his brand, he knows his friend will treat Minseok’s customers the way he treats his own. Jongdae is a fantastic salesperson, and Minseok doesn't doubt for a second that at least one of the women will walk away with a brand new bottle of _J’Adore Eau de Parfum_. 

Minseok, however, does not trust Jongdae with his love life. 

Sehun inspects a tube of shocking pink lipstick with a grimace. He looks completely lost and out of place amongst the high-end makeup. It's adorable, really. 

“Looking for anything in particular?” Minseok probably should have made his presence known before he spoke. Sehun jumps in shock, lipstick falling from his hand with a clatter. There's a bright pink smear on the tiles at his feet, the end of the tester dented by the impact. 

“Fuck!” Sehun scrambles to retrieve the tube, “I'm so sorry. I'll pay for it.” 

“It’s a tester.” Minseok supplies, “ _Dior_ sends them to me for free. They're meant to be used.” 

“But they're not meant to be _broken_.” Sehun says sadly, staring at the dented cosmetic with a pout. Wordlessly, Minseok pulls a thin box cutter from his pocket. Gesturing for Sehun to hand the damaged tester over, he ignores the way their fingers brush during the exchange. Carefully, Minseok slides the blade through the lipstick; the damage is cut clean away leaving a fresh, unblemished surface in its wake. 

“There.” Minseok says, wiping the excess lipstick onto a tissue, “Good as new.” 

“You’re amazing.” Sehun breathes. It’s like Minseok performed a miracle instead of doing his job.

“So, uh,” Minseok clears his throat awkwardly. “Do you need any help?” 

Sehun pulls his phone from his pocket, pulling up a photo of himself and a very pretty girl. “It’s my friend’s birthday soon,” He explains quickly. Sehun doesn’t give Minseok the chance to jump to any conclusions. 

“And you want to buy her _Dior_?” Minseok enquires, with an air of surprise. The products are hardly cheap. Offhandedly gifting Dior is not something people on Sehun’s salary are often capable of. “You two must be close.” 

“It’s not just me!” Sehun says, he seems flustered, panicking. “We’ve all put in to buy her some nice makeup. I’m just buying it because I get a discount.” 

“Smart,” Minseok says, peering closely at the photo. He’s got several products in mind already, colours picked out to match her skin tone, fragrances aimed at a younger demographic. Sehun’s body straightens, and Minseok takes a step back thinking he’s moved too close into the younger’s personal space. But Sehun’s wearing that sunshine smile, seeming almost proud at Minseok’s praise. 

“Um,” Sehun starts, peering at Minseok shyly, “I know literally nothing about makeup but I trust you. Can I just… give you my budget and you can pick some things out?” 

Sehun’s friend must be popular, Minseok muses as he rummages through his stock. He picks out three tubes of lipstick, a lip tint and mascara he knows is popular with girls her age, a blush he thinks will suit her skin tone nicely. Enough money has been amassed to warrant adding a small bottle of _Miss Dior_ to the ever growing pile of gifts. 

“Thanks for this,” Sehun gestures to his purchases as Minseok painstakingly wraps them in branded paper, “She's going to love it.” 

“Minseok’s very good at his job.” Jongdae rings up not one, but three bottles of _J’Adore_ at the register beside them. 

“I've noticed,” Sehun says softly. Minseok can feel him watching the way he ties a gold ribbon around the front of the box. 

Jongdae saunters back to his counter, leaving them alone. Minseok can hear him opening and closing drawers, rummaging through boxes of product. He must be finding samples for Sehun to take home. _Typical_.

“Hey, um--” Sehun starts nervously, Minseok raises his head, meeting Sehun’s gaze. The younger licks his lips, and Minseok can't help but follow the action. “You know she's just a friend, right?” 

“Yeah.” Minseok can't tear his gaze from Sehun’s lips, all pink and shiny and slick from where he's licked them. “You told me.” 

“I just--” The air is charged with something Minseok can't name, but his heart beats hard in his chest all the same. Sehun’s hand comes to rest on Minseok’s own; fingers trace lightly along his knuckles. “I didn't want you to get the wrong idea.” 

“Am I interrupting?” Jongdae holds a bag of samples and a smug expression. Sehun withdraws his hand slowly, prolonging the contact. But the moment is gone, and the touch turns awkward. Minseok frowns. 

“No,” Sehun says with an exasperated sigh. “Now hand over the free shit.” 

“Kids these days,” Jongdae tuts, all but throwing the bag at an indignant Sehun, “So entitled.” 

“Don’t be rude to a paying customer.” Minseok chides, handing his own bag over in a far more gentle manner. 

Muttering his thanks, Sehun makes a hasty retreat, taking the escalator with his customary two steps at a time. 

“You’re so whipped,” Jongdae mutters as Minseok stares at their coworker's retreating form, eyes lingering noticeably on the way Sehun’s jeans cling to the curve of his ass. 

Minseok elbows Jongdae in the stomach in lieu of reply. Professionalism be damned.

\------

It’s not often that Minseok indulges himself in lunch from the food court, preferring to save his time and money by bringing food from home. 

But busy days result in an exhausted Minseok, and an exhausted Minseok would rather spend a few extra minutes in bed, rather than preparing food. 

Customers jostle him as he scans the eateries, determined to order from the store with the shortest queue. Absentmindedly, he wonders if the few extra minutes spent in bed were worth it; the whole ordeal is proving far too stressful for Minseok’s liking. 

A head of bright blonde hair catches Minseok’s eye-- Sehun stands at the counter of one of the many fast food chains within the centre, patting desperately at his pockets and apologizing profusely to the disgruntled looking staff.

Weeks ago, Minseok wouldn't even think of helping him, being far too shy to initiate contact. But his legs move on autopilot, weaving through the crowd until he reaches the panicking boy. 

“I've got this,” He says, pulling his wallet from his pocket. Minseok feels a sort of confidence he's never quite experienced, resting a hand on the small of Sehun’s back as the cashier processes the transaction. 

“My saviour.” Sehun swoons, leaning back into Minseok’s chest. “Thank you.” 

“You can shout next time.” Minseok replies, boldly sliding his hand along Sehun’s hip and squeezing softly. The touch is comfortable, casual; but Minseok’s skin buzzes at the contact none the less. 

“Deal.” Sehun plays with the fingers that Minseok has splayed along his hipbone. It’s all so intimate, romantic. Minseok forgets that they're in public, he's too absorbed by Sehun’s presence, too overjoyed at the feeling of Sehun’s body pressed against his own. 

Minseok can't lie to himself any longer; he's fallen hard for his coworker, and he can't seem to find a way out. 

\------

Luhan’s presence is unexpected. 

“You.” He says, slamming his hand onto Minseok’s counter, startling him as he completes his paperwork. Jumping in shock, Minseok’s hand flies unbidden across the page.

“Me,” Minseok replies, deadpan. He frowns at the black line through his meticulously written figures. 

“You need new pants,” Luhan says angrily, gesturing to where Minseok’s crotch is hidden by the counter. 

“Excuse me?” Minseok’s choice in workwear is hardly any of Luhan’s concern. 

“Either get new pants, or let Sehun near what's _in_ them.” Collapsing on Minseok’s paperwork, Luhan lets out a loud, frustrated groan. “He can see your dick, apparently. And he won't shut up about it.” 

“What?” Minseok practically squeaks, looking down at his crotch in confusion. He can't see anything out of the ordinary. 

“Oh, you're right.” Jongdae, summoned either by the noise or Minseok’s impending mortification, decides to add his two cents to the conversation. “Minseok’s packing a pretty heavy bulge.” 

“Do either of you _ever_ do your jobs?” Minseok hisses, shielding his crotch from their intrusive glares. 

“I know someone who wants to do _your_ job.” Jongdae says with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Unlike Kyungsoo, Jongdae’s brows are meticulously groomed and far less hypnotic. None the less, the gesture is just as unwelcome. “If you know what I mean.” 

“No, I don’t know what you mean,” Minseok replies through gritted teeth. Honestly, he has no idea what he’s done to deserve this. 

“Are you planning to fill one of Sehun’s _generously_ offered orifices with that thing,” Luhan waves his hand in the direction of Minseok’s crotch, “Or will you continue to leave the poor boy desperate, horny and perpetually complaining to me?” 

“I’m going to forget you ever said that.” Minseok shudders. For someone who works with half-naked women on a daily basis, Luhan lacks tact and the ability to think before he speaks.

“Yeah, that wasn’t a good sentence.” Jongdae mutters. 

“Give me a break!” Luhan cries out, rubbing his face against Minseok's paperwork in frustration. He's leaving trails of grease and smudged BB cream along the calculations. Minseok abandons all hope of salvaging the document. “I have to put up with Sehun’s increasingly kinky fantasies. My brain is broken. I can't word.” 

“You've got it all wrong.” Minseok attempts to soothe his distressed coworker, lest he begins to ruin more of Minseok’s sales sheets. “It’s not… like that.” 

“Wait, you're _not_ into him?” Luhan lifts his head from the pile of paper. “Seriously?” 

“No, no. Minseok’s definitely into him.” Jongdae says hurriedly, “He just doesn't think Sehun’s interested, that's all.” 

“I hear about your dick so often,” Luhan addresses Minseok slowly, fixing him with an icy glare, “That I never want to see a penis ever again. Not even my own. Do you know what that's doing to my sex life?” 

“I’m… sorry?” Minseok really isn't sure how to respond. 

“You better be.” Luhan finally removes his face from the counter, leaving a pile of crumpled and stained paper strewed across its surface. Minseok eyes the mess with resigned sadness; he'll have to redo everything, and print out new copies to replace the ones Luhan has destroyed.

“I still think this is one big joke.” Minseok mutters as Luhan walks away. He speaks quietly, afraid that the admission will lead to another round of Luhan’s crude lecturing. 

“You've got the twinkiest twink who ever twink’d thirsting over your dick, and you think it's a joke?” Jongdae asks in disbelief. As per usual, he watches Minseok as he cleans, not bothering to offer any assistance. “I'd kill for that. All I've got is my imagination and a few unopened bottles of Double Serum.” 

Taking the opportunity to turn the topic away from himself, Minseok pounces. “Does your imagination have anything to do with a certain cosmetics manager?” 

“Over the years, I have perfected the art of turning Junmyeon’s _Jongdae, I'm very disappointed in you_ face into a _you've been a very naughty boy, Jongdae_ face, all for my own sick pleasure.” Jongdae seems almost proud of himself. He pauses, suddenly realising that Minseok’s got him off on a tangent. “Stop trying to distract me using my Junmyeon fantasies.”

Placing a comforting hand on Minseok’s shoulder, he continues. “Just go for it. What have you got to lose?” 

There's a lot at stake. His dignity for one, his heart for another. Minseok hasn't confessed to Sehun for the same reason Jongdae hides his feelings from their manager; heartbreak just isn't something he wants to experience.

“I'll think about it,” Minseok says quietly, knowing full well he has no intention to act on his feelings at all.

\-------

The worst thing about the rainy season, Minseok thinks as he’s met with yet another torrential downpour, is that the rain never really eases up. There's a few dry days here and there, but the sky still remains ominously grey and overcast, threatening to open up on the world beneath it, to ruin days and catch people off guard. 

Minseok is safe and dry inside his car, but he knows Sehun’s waiting at the bus stop, and he can't bear the thought of his coworker shivering in the meager shelter when he has the ability to prevent it.

He's tried to keep his distance from Sehun, an attempt to let his feelings fizzle and die out, but it just makes the attraction stronger; Minseok longs for Sehun’s company, misses him when he's not around. 

Pulling up to the curb, he flashes his lights and sounds his horn, hoping that Sehun gets the message without having to open his window.

It works, Sehun pulls the door open, allowing the wind to push stray raindrops into the interior of Minseok’s car. He's drenched, just as Minseok expected, shivering as the settles into the seat. 

“My savior,” Sehun says with a shaking grin, the chattering of his teeth preventing him from speaking properly. “Thank you.” 

“I'd say you owe me but…” Minseok trails off. Sehun doesn't really have the means to offer him a lift, considering the younger seems reliant on public transport. 

“Let me take you out for dinner.” Sehun says, “You do so much for me. It’s the least I can do.” 

“Deal.” It sounds like a date. Minseok hopes it's a date. Minseok desperately tries to squash those feelings, but he fails miserably. 

Sehun’s unusually quiet as Minseok drives, speaking only to give directions; it's a welcome silence, with the road conditions being so dangerous, Minseok would rather his focus be on the road rather than pretty boys. 

A hand makes it's way to Minseok’s thigh, and he tenses. Risking a glance in Sehun’s direction, Minseok sees the sweetest, most unsure smile on the younger’s face and his heart involuntarily clenches. He's weak, and so undeniably infatuated with the boy seated next to him. 

Minseok caves.

Overwhelmed by affection, he removes one hand from the steering wheel and laces their fingers together. 

They spend the rest of the drive in silence, hands clasped and heartbeats rapid.

\------ 

Sehun’s house is a little out of the way for Minseok, but he doesn't mind the drive, considering he's held Sehun’s hand for the entire duration of the trip.

Finally, he allows himself to consider the possibility of Sehun returning his feelings; the entwined hands and shy smiles they share are hardly platonic. 

Minseok begins to fret as they draw closer to Sehun’s house. Should he go in for a kiss? If Luhan is to be believed, Sehun won't want to stop at an innocent pressing of lips, and if Minseok is completely honest with himself, he won't either. 

The image of Sehun on his knees, looking up at Minseok flashes through his mind. Without intending to, he shifts his hips, pulling Sehun’s hand closer to his crotch. 

Sehun’s fingers trace along the inseam of Minseok’s pants for the final minutes of the drive, gradually growing bolder as time goes on, untangling the hands to grope at Minseok’s thigh.

Pulling up to the curb, Minseok prepares himself; he's excited, aroused beyond belief. He wants to press Sehun into the back seat of his car and kiss him until he runs out of breath. Maybe he'll coax one of those fantasies from Sehun’s pretty lips. Maybe he'll finally find out what Sehun looks like with his mouth filled with cock.

Sehun shifts closer to him as he pulls the car to a stop, killing the engine. Minseok can feel Sehun’s breath on the side of his neck, harsh and heavy. The fingers on his thigh dig into the skin as Sehun leans over, nosing along Minseok’s jaw. 

Shifting in his seat, Minseok tries to unbuckle his seatbelt in preparation. The backseat has so much more room, and he’s so eager to get Sehun spread out beneath him. 

But his hands are clumsy, he can't quite get the button to release with only one hand. Turning his head, to watch what he's doing, Minseok fumbles with the seat belt, making a small, triumphant noise as it finally releases. 

“Fuck,” Sehun says, but something is wrong; he sounds panicked, scared. “Fuck, Minseok I'm so sorry.” 

“What?” Minseok is confused. Sehun should be panting into his mouth right now, consumed by lust and pure need. Instead, Sehun cowers against the passenger door, eyes wide and filled with terror. 

“I thought--” Minseok swears he can see tears forming at the corners of Sehun’s eyes, “I didn't mean--”

Sehun scrambles, pulling the door open in a frenzy, hastily gathering his belongings before stepping out into the rain. 

“Sorry again.” He says stiffly, slamming the door closed. Minseok watches as Sehun runs towards his house, bag held over his head as a makeshift umbrella. 

Letting his head fall against the steering wheel, Minseok lets out a long, frustrated groan. He's hard in his pants, and he's apparently ruined everything. 

Flicking his key and igniting the engine, Minseok drives home wondering just what he's done wrong.

\------

Minseok expects Luhan to appear at his counter. What he doesn't expect is just how _angry_ he is, silently fuming as he stomps towards a still perplexed Minseok. 

“How dare you.” Luhan hisses, shaking hands balled into fists at his sides. “You’re an asshole.” 

“I'm confused.” Minseok cries, trying not to thrown his hands in the air in exasperation, “I have no idea what I did wrong!” 

“You lead him on?” Luhan says, beginning to count Minseok’s wrongdoings on his fingers, “You made him feel special, made him fall in love with you, only to reject him at the last second.” 

“I didn't reject him,” Minseok says quietly, mind reeling as the word _love_ echoes in his ears. Sehun’s in love with him? Was in love with him? Minseok hopes he can figure out what went wrong. He wants to show Sehun that he loves him, too. “I held his hand. I was going to kiss him, but he ran away before I could.” 

“But you turned away?” Luhan says slowly. Suddenly he seems just as confused as Minseok. “He said he went in for a kiss, but you turned away.” 

“I turned away to undo my seatbelt?” Minseok says, starting to piece things together. Sehun was going to kiss him, but Minseok wasn’t paying enough attention. 

“Why was that more important than kissing Sehun?” Luhan groans, “Kissing Sehun was the number one priority!”

“I was going to suggest we, uh, used the backseat instead,” Minseok says weakly. He's been so stupid. 

“You kinky bastard.” Luhan grins, anger apparently forgotten. “Oh, this is amazing. Sehun’s going to kick himself.” 

“I'm so confused.” Minseok groans, clutching at his head in agitation. Between Sehun’s actions and Luhan’s mood swings, Minseok honestly has no idea what's going on.

“Just tell him what you told me.” Luhan nods sagely, “But maybe add in the part where you're totally in love with him, too.”

“That’s the plan.” 

“Fix it.” Luhan points a finger in Minseok’s direction. “If you don't, I'm coming for your dick. And not in a good way.” 

Minseok salutes him wordlessly in response.

\------ 

Lockers are very uncomfortable to lean against, Minseok discovers, metal dents digging into his back as he waits for Sehun. He’s surprisingly hard to corner, all but running away from Minseok any time he comes close. But Sehun can’t run away from his own belongings, hopefully, Minseok can barter a conversation in exchange for locker access. 

“I’ll drive you home tonight.” He says as Sehun enters the locker room, flanked by Luhan. He tries to turn around, to run away once more, but Luhan grabs hold of his arm, all but dragging him in Minseok’s direction. 

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea,” Sehun says quietly. He’s not angry, he’s incredibly hurt. Minseok has accidentally and unknowingly broken his heart. “We both know what happened last time.” 

“I wanted a kiss last time.” Minseok, steps forward, trying to close the distance between them. Sehun takes a step back. 

“You turned your head away,” Eyes wide and vulnerable, Sehun shies away from Minseok as he reaches out, rolling his shoulder away from Minseok’s hand. “I tried to kiss you, but you turned away.” 

“I turned away because I wanted to undo my seatbelt,” Minseok starts, trying once more to move closer. A small step, another. At Minseok’s admission, Sehun stands still. “Not because I didn’t want to kiss you.” 

“Really?” Despite their height difference, Sehun seems so small, as if he can’t believe what’s happening; overjoyed by the possibility of a love returned. “So if I kissed you now?” 

“I'd kiss back,” Minseok says with a shrug. “But I can't promise that it'd keep it PG.” 

“Please don't make out in front of me.” Luhan pleas from the other side of the locker room, “I already know about Sehun’s kinks, and I _really_ don't want to see them played out in real life.” 

“I kinda can’t wait, though,” Minseok whispers, resting his hands on Sehun’s hips. It’s true; he’s waited long enough for this, he wants to lick into Sehun’s mouth, he wants to be the reason why his pretty pink lips turn slick and puffy. But he also wants a little bit of revenge on Luhan. He _still_ hasn’t finished re-writing the replacements for the destroyed paperwork. “You made me so _hard_ last night. I really want to pick up where we left off.” 

“Oh God.” Sehun whines, knees buckling as Minseok nips at his earlobe. “Me too.” 

“You can’t wait?” Minseok’s hands slide down to cup Sehun’s ass, squeezing lightly at the curve of his cheeks over denim. “Or did I make you hard?” 

Sehun doesn’t reply, head falling forward to rest on Minseok’s shoulder; his breath comes in pants against Minseok’s ear. The elder is overwhelmed by the sudden urge to _wreck him._

“I can see your boners from here. Gross.” Luhan’s trying to kill the mood, but it’s not working. With a smirk, Minseok looks him straight in the eye, before cupping Sehun’s cock through his jeans. The younger moans audibly, biting down on the skin of Minseok’s neck in an attempt to muffle the noise. “Jesus! Keep it in your pants, Minseok. Or in Sehun’s ass. Whatever. I don’t care.” 

“Mmm, that second option sounds good.” Minseok whispers, slowly dragging his hand along the length of Sehun’s cock. “What do you think?” 

“Can I suck you off, first?” Sehun asks with almost innocent sincerity. 

Luhan’s screams of anguish are music to Minseok’s ears.

\------

The best thing about rainy weather, Minseok thinks, is that the steady curtain of rainfall perfectly obscures everything that's happening inside his car. 

“I really can't wait,” Sehun says, palming Minseok through his dress pants. “You look so hot when you drive.” 

Slim fingers fiddle with the button of Minseok’s pants, undoing the fastening and pulling at the zipper. Minseok spreads his legs wider in invitation, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.  
The first brush of Sehun’s hand against his bare length has Minseok hissing, bucking involuntarily into the touch. Eyes fully focused on the road, his peripheral vision picks up the movement of Sehun’s head as it lowers to his crotch. Hot breath fans across his aching cock, and Minseok tries desperately to keep his eyes on the road; it’s probably the most difficult thing he's ever done, resisting the temptation to watch as Sehun’s pretty lips wrap around him for the first time, but he manages to succeed. His vision is filled with the red glow of of tail lights, the grey blur of the rain as it falls around them, but his cock is enveloped by the most glorious heat and suction-- Sehun bobs his head slowly, as if savouring the feeling of Minseok’s length as it glides through his lips. 

He won’t come like this, his control is too good and Sehun’s pace is far too teasing. Minseok threads a hand through blonde hair, tugging gently on the strands as Sehun swallows around him, slurping loudly on the ascent. Minseok’s response is too desperate it seems, as Sehun pulls off to smirk against the skin of his thigh. 

“Your cock is as nice as I imagined,” Sehun admits with a whisper, lapping at the head with soft, teasing flicks of his tongue. “Can you pull over here? I _really_ can’t wait any longer.” 

“We’re nearly at your house,” Minseok says, running his fingers through Sehun’s hair. He complies none the less, maneuvering his car up to the curb. Sehun climbs into his lap as he kills the engine, palms resting on Minseok’s cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. 

It's messy, Sehun licking into his mouth at the first press of their lips; he clumsily unbuttons Minseok’s shirt as their tongues slide together, pulls the garment from his body as Minseok sucks on his bottom lip. 

“You should have done that yesterday,” Minseok says into the skin of Sehun’s neck. He pulls at the hem of Sehun’s shirt, coaxing it up and over his head, flinging the discarded item of clothing into the back seat. “Would have saved us a lot of effort.” 

“I wanted to.” Sehun cries out as Minseok circles his nipple with the tip of his tongue. “Wanted it so much.” 

Rolling onto the passenger seat, Sehun hurriedly pulls the rest of the clothes from his body, watching with unashamed arousal as Minseok does the same. 

Sehun is beautiful like this; messy hair and swollen lips, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. He looks wrecked, and Minseok’s chest swells with pride-- beautiful, wonderful, _seemingly unattainable_ Sehun, he's here, he wants this, and he's hard just from giving Minseok a blowjob. 

“Back seat.” Minseok says, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight, “There's more room.” 

Sehun clambers across the console, positioning himself on his hands and knees along the seat. Bracing his forearms against the window, he peers over his shoulder to regard Minseok with a sultry gaze. 

“There’s lube in my bag,” He says, voice thick with arousal. “Front pocket.” 

Carefully coating his fingers with the substance, Minseok positions himself behind Sehun, sucking a dark mark into the side of his neck as his first finger breaches the rim. 

“I-- I can't believe this is happening,” Sehun babbles desperately, rocking back against Minseok’s finger. “I've been thinking about this for so long.” 

Minseok prepares him slowly, thoroughly. With two, three fingers, he stretches him open; gently twisting his fingers, scissoring lightly. He presses gently against Sehun’s prostate to hear how he cries out, legs shaking and breath fogging the window. 

“Please fuck me!” Sehun begs, fingers scrambling against the glass, he rocks back on the digits with desperation, pushing Minseok’s fingers further into his hole, movement shifting the tips against his prostate with every thrust. 

Sehun whines as Minseok pulls his fingers free, moving bonelessly, yet obediently as Minseok coaxes him onto his back. 

“You're so beautiful.” Minseok says as he pushes in. Sehun’s ass is tight and hot; it feels like heaven around his cock, but the boy beneath him looks like sin. Wrecked and debauched, Sehun wraps his legs around Minseok’s hips and drags his nails across his shoulder blades.

Minseok fucks into him hard, pressing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss; he greedily swallows Sehun’s moans and pleas for _more_ , sucks mark after mark onto his neck and chest instead of pausing for oxygen. 

As his release draws closer, Minseok wraps his hand around Sehun’s cock, letting the movement of his hips push the length through his fingers. Minseok wants Sehun to come first, wants to see how beautiful he looks as he orgasms, wants to feel him clench and stutter around his cock. 

With a drawn out cry, Sehun comes, his hips shuddering in Minseok’s hold. Increasing his pace, Minseok fucks Sehun through the aftershocks of his orgasm, chasing his own release with each thrust. 

The image of Sehun, head tipped back, mouth parted in a silent scream, is all it takes to push Minseok over the edge; he comes with a grunt against the dark bruises he’s proudly sucked into the skin of Sehun’s neck. 

_Sauvage_ fills his senses, the scent still lingering underneath layers of sweat. Inhaling deeply, Minseok realises that fragrance isn’t all that bad. Not at all. 

In fact, it might become his new favourite. 

\------

It’s been months, and Sehun _still_ hasn’t purchased his own bottle of _Sauvage_ , choosing instead to visit Minseok’s counter each day, liberally dousing himself in the scent. On his days off, he uses the previously untouched bottle sitting on Minseok’s counter, a gift from the company for selling so many bottles.

“You’re always here.” Jongdae whines, eyeing the pair with a hint of jealousy “Don’t you have a job to do?” 

“You never used to complain before.” Minseok points out, sneaking a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Sehun beams, the sunshine smile that Minseok adores. 

“Yeah, but you two weren’t so,” He squints, trying to find the right word, “Gross.” 

“Don’t worry, Jongdae,” Sehun says, patting him on the head with a patronizing grin. “Someday your prince will come.” 

“More like, his prince will come in his ass, after Jongdae calls him _Daddy_.” Minseok snickers, visibly amused by his friend’s anguish. 

“You’re all sassy now that you’re getting laid on the regular.” Jongdae throws a pen at Minseok’s head. It misses. “I don’t like it.” 

“Daddy? That sounds fun.” Sehun says, turning to Minseok with wide, inquisitive eyes, “Can we try that, next time?” 

“Of course, baby.” Minseok coos, pulling his boyfriend into his side, “Anything you want.” 

The whole display is so disgusting, Jongdae wants to scream. But he has a standard to uphold, both with the brand he represents and the store that employs him. Besides, he can see Junmyeon storming across the cosmetics floor, ready to kick Sehun out for the third time this week. 

“Shit,” Sehun says, eyes locking onto Junmyeon as he advances. “I gotta go.” 

“Quick,” Minseok says, pushing him in the direction of the escalators. “Before Junmyeon gets here.” 

“I love you, Daddy.” Sehun says, pressing a quick kiss to Minseok’s lips, before shooting a shit-eating grin in Jongdae’s direction. 

“I love you too, baby,” Minseok replies, smitten and lovesick. 

Jongdae drops his head to the counter with a groan. He’s getting makeup all over Minseok’s meticulously re-written sales sheets, but it serves him right. 

He’s not paid enough to deal with this shit.


End file.
